Pacar Taruhan
by hiirei
Summary: Terkadang ekspektasi itu tidak sesuai dengan realita. [KaraIchi. IchiTodoko]
1. Prolog

**A/N: Halo! Fik ini kemungkinan diupdate sabtu/minggu. Awal chapter memang sedikit, tetapi diusahakan bisa ribuan words di chapter-chapter depan ;w;**

* * *

"Ichimatsu,"

Yang dipanggil diam saja, seolah menghiraukan panggilan itu. Todoko menghela napas, kemudian melirik Osoko yang memberinya semangat melalui gerak-geriknya. Gadis itu memutar bola matanya, lalu kembali menatap lelaki yang masih pura-pura tertidur di hadapannya.

"Gue tahu lo bangun." Ia menepuk pundak Ichimatsu. "Gue mau bicara sesuatu."

Menggeram pelan, Ichimatsu menggerakkan kepalanya, menatap Todoko dengan kedua matanya yang selalu terbuka setengah itu. Rambutnya acak-acakkan, tapi lelaki itu tidak mau repot-repot merapikannya.

"Apa?" tanyanya malas, suaranya berat dan terdengar kasar.

(Astaga, Todoko ingin pingsan rasanya mendengar suara itu. Ditambah tampangnya yang kini benar-benar terlihat seperti baru bangun tidur, gadis itu meyakini dirinya memang jatuh cinta dengan si pemuda.)

Todoko berdeham, kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada, senyum kecil manisnya masih ia tampilkan. Berusaha untuk membuat Ichimatsu terpesona, sebenarnya. Siapa tahu ia bisa membuat pemuda itu membalas perasaannya.

Kedua mata yang terbuka setengah masih menatapnya—atau kalau mau jujur, memelototinya. Kesal aktivitas bermalas-malasannya diganggu, terlebih dengan si gadis centil macam Todoko.

Oh, tentu Ichimatsu tahu tentang si gadis. Dia mungkin terlihat pendiam dan anti-sosial, tak punya teman selain kucing, dan kerjaannya hanya tidur atau menguntit jika tidak ada guru. Tapi begini-begini dia juga tahu beberapa sifat siswa-siswi di sekolahnya. Todoko, misalnya. Dia tahu bagaimana sifat gadis itu, walau dia tidak peduli sejujurnya.

Ichimatsu mendengus, "Apa mau lo?" Ia mengulang pertanyaannya seraya bertopang dagu, kedua matanya tidak meninggalkan si gadis barang sejenak.

"Gue tahu lo suka _nguntit_ Karamatsu, si pemain basket nomor dua," ucap Todoko cepat, tersenyum ketika menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dalam hati berharap dapat melihat wajah terkejut si pemuda, atau wajah kesal juga boleh. Apapun. Dia ingin melihat emosi di wajah yang selalu datar itu.

"Oh," tanggap Ichimatsu, " _terus_?"

Wajah lelaki itu masih sama, seakan ucapan Todoko tadi bukan sesuatu yang penting. Ia bahkan menguap, jelas-jelas bosan menanggapi si gadis.

Memang terkadang realita itu tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi.

"Begini, Ichimatsu," Todoko melirik Osoko di mejanya menatap ia, memberinya senyuman yang seakan menyemangatinya, "gue akan bantu lo, gue kasih tahu lo info tentang dia."

"Apa syaratnya?" tanya Ichimatsu, langsung tanggap seketika mendengar pernyataan Todoko.

Ugh, seberapa pentingnya Karamatsu di mata Ichimatsu? Tapi, hitung-hitung Todoko juga bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.

"Gue mau lo jadi pacar gue," jawab Todoko dengan senyuman, membuat kedua alis Ichimatsu terangkat.

* * *

Pacar Taruhan

Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio


	2. 1 : Cemburu

Pacar Taruhan

Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio

Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lainnya yang didapatkan.

 **Highschool + Indonesia!AU, mengandung konten boys-love, dan alur cerita semacam ftv. Yang bersaudara di sini hanya younger trio; Ichimatsu(16), Jyushimatsu(14), Todomatsu(11).**

.

.

.

1\. Cemburu

 _._

 _._

 _._

Todoko, gadis yang kini berada di kelas satu sekolah menengah atas, akan berumur enam belas nanti Maret, dan suka sekali dengan hal-hal feminim. Suka sekali pergi belanja, suka foto di sana-sini, suka mendengar gosip atau berita baru tentang murid-murid di sekolahnya.

Cantik, kata hampir semua cowok-cowok yang mengenalnya. Dia cukup populer karena dia berteman dengan orang-orang yang terkenal baik di sosial media atau di sekolahnya. Selalu _update_ tentang kegiatannya sehari-hari membuat ia mendapat banyak _follower_ , _adders,_ _likes_ di akun-akun sosial medianya; _Jalur, Garis, atau JepretObrolan._

Baru-baru ini dia kalah taruhan—bukan taruhan uang, untungnya, ia sudah lama menyimpan uang untuk membeli sepatu yang diincarnya tiga minggu lalu—dan kini, dia harus menerima hukumannya.

Walau dia tidak menyebutnya sebagai hukuman juga, sih. (Ini rahasia, sebenarnya. Dia tidak akan pernah mengatakan hal ini pada orang lain.)

"Gue mau lo jadi pacar gue,"

Kata-kata itu diucapkan secara keras tanpa sadar, membuat beberapa siswa menoleh ke arah mereka. Senyum di wajah Todoko lenyap ketika menyadari perbuatannya, namun mencoba agar terlihat tidak panik dengan tatapan murid-murid lainnya. Harus jaga imej, pikirnya.

Kedua alis Ichimatsu terangkat, namun selain itu, ekspresinya tak berubah banyak. Seakan ia hanya terkejut dengan suara si gadis yang keras, bukan kalimat yang diucapkannya. Dia pun tampak tidak terganggu dengan beberapa murid yang mulai berbisik-bisik sambil menatap mereka.

Titik-titik buliran keringat muncul di kening Todoko, kedua tangannya yang kini saling berpautan terasa dingin, dan si gadis merutuki si pemuda dalam hati karena tidak memberi respon apapun. Mau melirik ke Osoko juga tidak berani, nanti malah bertatapan dengan murid lain yang sedang menatap mereka.

Duh, penyesalan datang terlambat, harusnya dia ingat kata-kata itu ketika ingin memanggil Ichimatsu beberapa menit lalu.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang besar dan hangat memegang kedua tangannya yang dingin. Ketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada tangannya, ia baru menyadari 'sesuatu yang besar dan hangat' itu adalah tangan Ichimatsu.

Andai Todoko dapat teriak sekarang juga. Atau pingsan. Ah, tidak, tidak, dia kan harus jaga imej.

"Ya, gue mau." Kata-kata itu membuatnya kembali menatap Ichimatsu, yang kini menyeringai dan masih menggenggam tangannya.

Seluruh murid yang menyaksikan mereka langsung heboh, ramai, dan meneriakkan kata-kata yang bahkan tidak dapat Todoko cerna. Si gadis sempat melamun sebentar, agak tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Namun setelah melihat Ichimatsu menyeringai padanya—yang bisa dibilang, ini pertama kali si lelaki mengubah ekspresi wajahnya—ia tidak sadar pipinya bersemu, dan rasanya ia ingin menutup telinganya karena teriakan-teriakan teman sekelasnya justru membuat jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang.

Sampai teriakkan-teriakkan heboh itu berhenti, Ichimatsu tidak sekalipun melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka.

* * *

"Karamatsu,"

Yang dipanggil menoleh, sedikit melirik kanan dan kiri sebelum orang yang memanggilnya melambaikan tangan. Karamatsu tersenyum lebar, lalu berjalan mendekati orang tersebut.

"Hei," sapanya, menepuk pundak Karamatsu ketika jarak mereka sudah dekat. Tepukkan itu dibalas, dan keduanya sedikit menepi agar tidak menghalangi pintu ruang klub drama.

"Oh, kawanku, ada apa gerangan kau datang ke sini? Rindu padaku, hm?"

Orang itu tertawa mendengar kata-kata Karamatsu, satu tangannya memegangi perut. "Hentikan ucapan menyakitkanmu itu."

Melihat temannya tertawa, Karamatsu melakukan hal yang sama. Sudah terbiasa dikatakan 'menyakitkan' oleh orang-orang. Dan lagi, menyakitkan sudah menjadi salah satu ciri khasnya.

"Tapi, Osomatsu, aku—"

Kalimat Karamatsu dihentikan akibat telunjuk Osomatsu yang kini berada di depan mulutnya, memberi tanda agar lelaki itu menghentikan apapun yang akan dikatakannya. Temannya itu kini merangkul pundaknya, dan mengajaknya untuk pergi dari sana. Lapar, katanya, Osomatsu ingin ditemani ke kantin, dan seharusnya Karamatsu juga istirahat sebentar dari latihan dramanya karena sekarang sudah waktu makan siang.

Keduanya mulai berjalan menjauhi ruang klub, dan sosok mereka menghilang di belokan ujung lorong. Ketika tidak ada tanda-tanda mereka kembali, Ichimatsu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya saat melihat apa yang Karamatsu lakukan di ruang klubnya. Sedikit mendecih ketika mengingat betapa dekatnya Osomatsu dengan lelaki itu.

Kebiasaan Ichimatsu adalah menguntit kakak kelasnya yang satu itu, Karamatsu. Kakak kelas yang dikenal akan kata-kata anehnya (namun bisa romantis di beberapa saat), bakat aktingnya yang bagus, dan juga merupakan pemain basket yang handal. Kakak kelas satu-satunya yang menarik perhatiannya. Kakak kelas yang membuatnya ingin masuk sekolah ini agar bisa menguntitnya terus-menerus. (Mereka berada di sekolah menengah pertama yang sama, omong-omong.)

Banyak sekali hal yang diketahui Ichimatsu tentang Karamatsu. Misalnya seperti mengapa Karamatsu tidak mau dipanggil 'kak' oleh para adik kelas, atau dia memiliki berapa saudara, bahkan alamat rumahnya, juga rumor bagaimana Karamatsu terlihat dekat sekali dengan Osomatsu hingga dikira ada 'hubungan'. Tidak sia-sia ia menguntit Karamatsu.

(Sayangnya dia akan berhenti mengikuti kakak kelas menyakitkannya itu jika Karamatsu sudah bertemu Osomatsu. Dia kehilangan selera dan tidak mau tahu kegiatan mereka.)

"Ichimatsu," panggil seseorang, membuatnya menghentikan apapun yang sedang dipikirkannya dan menatap pemanggil namanya.

Dalam hati Ichimatsu mendengus. Gadis itu lagi. Gadis yang beberapa waktu lalu memintanya untuk pacaran hanya karena kalah taruhan.

Ichimatsu tidak merespon, hanya menatap gadis itu seakan siap mendengarkan apapun yang ingin dikatakan si gadis. Kedua matanya terbuka setengah, membuatnya terlihat seperti tidak tertarik dan malas.

" _Kenapa_ kau tidak ikut Karamatsu dan kak Osomatsu ke kantin? Bukankah mereka baru saja pergi?" tanya Todoko, dengan memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi—pose yang dianggap Ichimatsu sebagai 'sok imut'.

Lelaki itu hanya memutar bola matanya, tidak memberikan jawaban yang berarti. Ada rasa kesal karena mendengar kata 'kak Osomatsu' diucapkan.

Todoko tertawa pelan, tahu bahwa Ichimatsu tidak suka dengan si kakak kelas yang dekat sekali dengan Karamatsu. Cemburu, mungkin. Tidak suka karena mereka terlihat terlalu akrab untuk status teman atau sahabat.

Tangan si gadis menarik tangan si pemuda tiba-tiba, menyeretnya untuk berjalan ke arah kantin. "Ayo, kau kan mau lihat Karamatsu. Jangan pedulikan kak Osomatsu ada atau tidak, mereka kan juga tidak pacaran atau bagaimana. Tidak perlu cemburu."

Ichimatsu tidak menolak ketika Todoko sudah menyeretnya setengah jalan, membiarkan si gadis menariknya dengan kekuatan yang cukup besar untuk seorang perempuan.

"Cemburu? Untuk apa aku cemburu, bodoh. Dia bukan milikku, aku tidak punya hak untuk cemburu."

Todoko melirik lelaki itu, yang kini memandang ke arah lantai setelah mengatakan kalimat tadi. Kalimat yang membuat si gadis sedikit berpikir.

Kini mereka berdua berpacaran bukan? (Walau hanya karena taruhan, dan memiliki batas waktu, sebenarnya, hanya hingga bulan depan.) Apa artinya mereka saling memiliki?

Kalau memang mereka saling memiliki ... bolehkah Todoko cemburu?

* * *

Rumor tentang Karamatsu dan Osomatsu memiliki hubungan sudah lama ada, sudah lama dibicarakan dari mulut ke mulut, sudah banyak yang bertanya pada orangnya langsung. Beberapa ada yang percaya, beberapa ada yang tidak, beberapa ada yang kecewa.

Kalau bertanya pada Karamatsu pasti langsung mendapat kata tidak. Tidak, mereka tidak berpacaran. Tidak, mereka tidak punya hubungan khusus selain bersahabat. Tidak, mereka tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal aneh dalam konteks 'hubungan'.

Beberapa percaya dengan Karamatsu. Beberapa lainnya yang tidak percaya beralih untuk bertanya pada Osomatsu.

Kalau bertanya pada Osomatsu—

* * *

.

.

 **Celestial Aika Rynka:** Apalah saya yang susah nulis panjang :") diusahakan bisa cepet up ya 'v')/ kayaknya kalau Osomatsu sudah tahu ya kalau ada versi cowok dan ceweknya di sini uwu kalau Jyushi ... lihat nanti-nanti :)) "dipanjangin itunya"? itunya itu apa saya gagal paham nih /heh/ terima kasih atas reviewnya!

 **anisrinn:** Terima kasih reviewnya! Semoga puas dengan lanjutannya yang masih pendek ini .w.


	3. 2 : Gosip, Taruhan, dan Ucapan

**(a/n: yeay update lebih cepat dari yang dijadwalkan! #penting. fiksi ini bakal ada sekitar 8-9 chapter yang semoga bisa diketik hingga complete. maaf saya jarang pakai kata 'gue-lo' atau bahasa tidak baku lainnya kalau di fiksi-fiksi, jadi kalau ada yang agak baku/pakai aku-kamu, mohon dimaklumi ;w; dan terakhir, terima kasih untuk foll/fav/dan review!)**

2\. Gosip, Taruhan, dan Ucapan

* * *

Kalau diperhatikan, Karamatsu memang suka sekali menghabiskan waktunya dengan Osomatsu. Semua orang mengatakan selalu melihat Karamatsu pergi ke sana-sini dengan Osomatsu, kecuali ketika sedang kegiatan klub.

Di mana ada Osomatsu, pasti ada Karamatsu. Begitu juga kebalikannya. Mereka seperti tidak terpisahkan, dan mulai menimbulkan kecurigaan. Siapa yang tidak curiga kalau seorang laki-laki begitu dekat dengan sesamanya?

Tidak sedikit yang langsung percaya dengan kabar bahwa mereka memang punya 'hubungan'. Ada yang tidak percaya, berpikir bahwa hei, keduanya sama-sama pernah pacaran dengan perempuan, dan tak jarang mereka terlihat menggoda beberapa siswi.

Ada juga yang langsung bertanya pada mereka. Lebih akurat dan lebih jelas. Langsung dari narasumbernya.

Karamatsu selalu mengatakan tidak jika ditanya. Dia bilang, dia pasti lelaki yang berdosa sekali hingga dikira punya hubungan dengan sesama jenis—dan oh, dia mengatakannya dengan gaya menyakitkan khasnya yang membuat beberapa orang mengira dia berbohong. Dia selalu menjawab tidak, mereka hanya teman, tidak lebih. Tidak, mereka tidak tertarik dengan sesama jenis—pernyataan yang ini membuat hati Ichimatsu teriris, omong-omong.

Ada yang langsung percaya dengan Karamatsu dan tidak termakan gosip itu. Ada juga yang tidak percaya, dan memutuskan untuk bertanya pada narasumber satu lagi, Osomatsu.

Kalau bertanya pada Osomatsu tentang hubungannya dengan Karamatsu, pemuda itu hanya akan tertawa pelan, mengusap ujung hidungnya dengan telunjuk, dan tersenyum. Tidak pernah dibalas dengan kata-kata, hanya dengan gestur-gestur yang membuat para penanya kebingungan.

Setelah bertanya dengan keduanya, tidak sedikit yang semakin heran akan hubungan kedua siswa itu. Banyak yang semakin penasaran. Banyak yang akhirnya tidak peduli, itu kan hubungan mereka, tidak berdampak banyak terharap mereka.

Keduanya juga tidak terlalu memikirkan gosip tersebut. Mereka tetap santai, mengabaikan bisik-bisik siswa-siswa di berbagai sudut sekolah yang sedang membicarakan mereka, dan hanya akan membahas masalah itu jika ada yang bertanya. Sikap mereka yang masa bodoh ini semakin membuat banyak murid yang percaya mereka memang benar-benar punya 'hubungan'.

(Oh betapa kesalnya Ichimatsu setiap mendengar berita itu. Dia tidak rela kakak kelasnya dimiliki oleh Osomatsu, yang mana ia benci sekali. Setidaknya kalau Karamatsu ingin punya hubungan, pilihlah seorang perempuan! Begitu pikirnya.)

Lalu sebenarnya hubungan mereka bagaimana? Apa benar-benar seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang?

Kedua ibu mereka merupakan sahabat sejak sekolah menengah atas, dan masih hingga kini. Keduanya amat dekat dan seringkali pergi bersama. Tak heran jika anak mereka sewaktu kecil sering bertemu dan disuruh bermain berdua, agar tidak mendengar pembicaraan orang dewasa.

Osomatsu dan Karamatsu sudah kenal sejak mereka berumur lima tahun. (Atau mungkin lebih muda dari itu, mereka tidak dapat mengingatnya.) Keduanya sudah bermain bersama sejak saat itu. Sering bertemu, hampir setiap hari. Jadilah mereka selalu bersama di mana-mana.

Gosip tentang mereka yang memiliki hubungan pun terus berlanjut hingga sekarang. Masih banyak siswa dan siswi yang membicarakannya. Namun tidak sedikit juga yang akhirnya masa bodoh dan tidak memerdulikan rumor itu lagi.

* * *

Taruhan sering dilakukan Osoko dan Todoko sejak bertahun-tahun lalu mereka saling mengenal melalui seorang kenalan. Bukan taruhan uang, mereka tidak rela uang yang dikumpulkan harus hangus hanya untuk taruhan. Lagipula, taruhan uang sudah marak, sudah biasa.

Biasanya mereka bertaruh hal-hal lain. Foto, misalnya. Barang. Pacaran dengan lelaki itu. Belikan makanan untuk yang menang. Atau yang lainnya.

Taruhan kali ini juga tak jauh berbeda. Jika Todoko menang, Osoko harus memberi si gadis itu tas kesayangannya, yang dulu sempat mereka rebutkan saat melihat barang itu. Dan jika Osoko menang, Todoko harus berpacaran dengan Ichimatsu selama dua bulan.

(Osoko tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Todoko terhadap lelaki itu. Yang diketahuinya hanyalah tidak ada siswa atau siswi yang mau mendekati Ichimatsu—mungkin disebabkan sifat anti-sosial serta aura kegelapannya.)

"... Lo bilang apa tadi?" tanya Todoko, tidak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya tadi.

Osoko menatapnya, "Kalau lo kalah, lo harus pacaran sama Ichimatsu selama dua bulan."

Todoko membelalakkan kedua matanya, pikirannya bertanya-tanya, menyimpulkan bahwa temannya itu tahu perasaannya pada si lelaki. Seingatnya dia tidak pernah memberitahu siapapun tentang hal ini. Lalu bagaimana Osoko tahu? Sengajakah?

"Lo tahu kan, gak ada yang mau deket-deket sama dia. Kayaknya dia juga gak punya temen, apalagi pacar. Jadi pasti susah, dong, ngajak dia pacaran. Padahal tampangnya lumayan," ucap Osoko setelah Todoko tidak menanggapi.

Oh.

Jadi maksudnya ... Osoko tidak tahu kalau Todoko _suka_ Ichimatsu?

Gadis itu menghembuskan napas lega, bersyukur rahasianya masih aman.

"Gue duluan, ya." Todoko bangkit dari kursinya, mengedipkan sebelah mata ke arah temannya yang mendengus setelah meneguk _latte_ -nya.

Syarat taruhan itu sebenarnya mudah; siapa yang bisa mendapatkan nomor pemuda—cowok—yang duduk di meja pojoklah yang menang.

(Cowok itu lumayan tampan, dan ketika mereka melihatnya masuk ke kafe di mana mereka sedang menikmati pesanan mereka di sore itu, Osoko langsung memberi tantangan tersebut.)

Todoko berjalan mendekati meja cowok tersebut. Pemuda itu memesan kue moka, dengan susu cokelat dingin sebagai minumannya. Penyuka manis, pikirnya, pantas wajahnya juga manis. Bukan tipe Todoko sebenarnya, menilai penampilan cowok itu yang sepertinya lebih muda darinya—mungkin masih kelas sembilan? Atau kelas delapan? Osoko kalau lihat cowok terkadang tidak pikir umur.

Ketika Todoko berdiri di depan si pemuda, pemuda itu mengangkat pandangannya dari layar ponsel, kemudian tersenyum ketika melihat yang berdiri di hadapannya ini seorang gadis.

"Hai," sapanya, sambil memasukkan ponsel ke saku kemejanya, "kau mau duduk?"

Gadis itu mengangguk, menaruh pantatnya ke kursi yang berada di hadapan pemuda itu. Ia membalas senyumannya, tangannya terlipat di atas meja, badannya agak condong ke arah si cowok.

Todoko berdeham, memikirkan cara agar ia kalah dari taruhan ini. Karena kapan lagi dia bisa memiliki alasan untuk menembak Ichimatsu dan memintanya untuk menjadi pacar? Memang kemungkinan lelaki itu menerima hanya sedikit, hampir tidak mungkin, namun siapa yang tahu jika ia belum mencoba?

"Begini, temanku di sana," Todoko melirikkan mata ke tempat di mana Osoko berada, "ingin berkenalan denganmu. Tapi dia agak malu, dan memintaku untuk membantunya, jadi ... bisakah kau, ehem, memberinya nomor teleponmu atau semacamnya?"

Cowok itu menatapnya, kemudian berganti melirik Osoko, lalu kembali menatapnya. Kedua alisnya terangkat sedikit, mungkin kiranya Todoko yang akan meminta nomornya. Sesaat kemudian, cowok itu tertawa pelan dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, tentu saja. Apapun untuk nona yang manis," jawabnya.

Si gadis tersenyum lebar, mengucapkan terima kasih pada pemuda tersebut. Dalam hati menebak-nebak sudah berapa kali cowok ini berkenalan dengan gadis-gadis. Ia bangkit dan langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya, disambut dengan Osoko yang sudah tertawa.

"Sayang sekali, Todoko." Temannya itu langsung berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan dengan anggun ke arah cowok tadi.

Todoko hanya menatap mereka, dengan secangkir teh panas di tangan kanan dan ponsel di tangan kiri. Yang dipikirkannya hanyalah gue bisa minta Ichimatsu jadi _pacar gue! Pacar gue! **Pacar gue**!_

Sebut Todoko berlebihan, lebai, atau semacamnya. Namun dia tidak peduli.

(Osoko kembali dengan senyum lebar dan menunjukkan nomor si pemuda tadi. Todoko sudah tidak memerhatikan, tidak menanggapi banyak-banyak, dan membiarkan temannya itu senyum-senyum seperti orang aneh.)

* * *

"Pagi,"

Ichimatsu menggeram pelan, kesal karena tidurnya diganggu dengan suara khas perempuan itu. Gumaman tak jelas terdengar, kemungkinan menyuruh si penyapa untuk pergi dan tidak mengganggunya lagi.

"Hei, udah pagi. Bangun."

Bukan hanya mengganggu lewat suara, kini sebuah tangan mengguncang bahunya, membuatnya tidak bisa kembali terlelap. Ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap orang yang mengguncang tubuhnya dengan kedua mata yang terbuka setengah, mendecih ketika melihat gadis yang tempo hari mengajaknya pacaran berada di hadapannya.

"Tidak bisa membiarkan orang menikmati kesunyian?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal sembari meletakkan dagunya di pakuan tangan.

Gadis itu memajukan bibir bawahnya, "Ini kelas, bukan kamar. Gak bisa tidur gitu aja."

"Oh," tanggap lelaki itu, singkat dan terdengar tidak peduli. Tangannya kembali terlipat di atas meja, kepalanya kembali diletakkan di atas tangannya.

Melihat Ichimatsu akan tertidur lagi, Todoko langsung memukul pelan kepala berambut acak-acak itu. Pelan, namun cukup membuat orang kesal dan tidak jadi tertidur.

Kepala itu terangkat lagi, menampilkan kedua mata yang menatap tajam si gadis. Seram sebenarnya, tapi Todoko berusaha untuk tidak terlihat takut.

Kedua tangan si gadis kini terlipat di atas sandaran kursi. "Daripada lo tidur, lo bisa nemenin gue ngobrol."

"Sayangnya gue gak mau ngobrol sama lo," jawab Ichimatsu cepat, membuat hati Todoko sedikit retak.

(Dari sekian sifat Ichimatsu, Todoko masih mencari cara untuk tahan dengan sifat frontal dan kata-kata menusuknya ini. Tuhan, kuatkanlah dia.)

Todoko tersenyum, menghapus jauh-jauh gambar imajiner hatinya yang retak. Memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, ia kembali membuka mulutnya, "Lo selalu dateng pagi, ya. Kenapa? Padahal kalau dateng agak siangan, lo kan bisa tidur dulu di rumah."

Lelaki itu menatapnya, tidak memberi tanggapan pada pertanyaan yang dilontarkan. **Dikacangin** , istilahnya.

"Oh ya, lo punya adek atau kakak? Lo anak ke berapa?"

Ichimatsu masih mengabaikannya, kini memilih untuk mengeluarkan ponsel dan _earphone_ -nya. Ibu jarinya bergerak mengusap layar, tatapannya juga sudah tertuju pada benda persegi panjang tersebut.

Todoko masih _kekeuh_ , masih berusaha bertanya macam-macam yang memang dia ingin ketahui.

"Lo gak ikut klub apa-apa ya? Kenapa?"

 _Earphone_ yang sudah terhubung dengan ponsel itu kini dipasang di telinga kanan dan kiri, benar-benar terlihat menyuruh si gadis agar tidak lagi berbicara dengannya.

Todoko mendengus pelan melihatnya. Sakit _atuh_ kalau dikacangin, dia bukan martabak yang kalau dikacangin bisa jadi enak.

Walau diacuhkan, gadis itu tetap berada di sana, mencoba mencari topik lain yang bisa ia tanyakan, kedua matanya menatap wajah si lelaki yang entah sejak kapan terlihat tampan sekali di matanya.

"..."

Gadis itu berhenti berkedip. "... Apa?"

"Kita cuma pacaran karena lo kalah taruhan. Gue juga mau hanya karena lo bakal ngasih info tentang Karamatsu. Udah, hubungan kita cuma itu, gak lebih. Lo jangan mikir yang macem-macem."

Kedua mata yang terbuka setengah itu menatap kedua mata cokelat si gadis, yang kini sedikit terbelalak ketika mendengar ucapannya.

Apa yang dikatakannya tadi itu benar. Mereka tidak pacaran sungguhan, hanya pacaran karena kesepakatan untuk saling menguntungkan; Todoko yang kalah taruhan, dan Ichimatsu yang bisa tahu tentang si kakak kelas. Sebatas itu. Apa dia terlalu berharap banyak? Berharap bahwa dengan mereka punya hubungan selain 'kenalan teman sekelas' dia bisa mengenal Ichimatsu lebih jauh?

"I ... iya juga. Lo bener. Maaf, gue udah ganggu lo."

Setelahnya, Todoko terdiam. Kedua matanya memutuskan kontak dengan Ichimatsu, lebih memilih untuk menatap kuku-kuku tangannya yang berada di pangkuan. Poninya bergerak mengikuti gravitasi, menutupi wajahnya karena ia menunduk. Gadis itu lupa untuk menjepit rambutnya, namun saat ini dia tidak peduli.

Lelaki itu juga terdiam, kedua matanya masih menatap si gadis, tangan kirinya masih memegang ponsel, dan di kedua telinganya masih tertempel _earphone_ yang tidak mengeluarkan suara—karena sebenarnya dia tidak memutar musik atau apapun untuk didengarkan.

Beberapa murid lainnya mulai berdatangan, membuat kelas mereka yang tadinya terasa sunyi kini terisi oleh suara-suara obrolan para murid. Beberapa ada yang melirik mereka berdua kemudian berbisik, menyimpulkan keduanya sedang bertengkar atau ada masalah. Bisikkan mereka dapat terdengar oleh Ichimatsu, membuat lelaki itu mendecakkan lidah dalam pikirannya.

Salah satu alasan dia tidak suka dekat dengan orang lain; untuk apa? Orang lain hanya akan membicarakan dirinya, kenal ataupun tidak.

Ichimatsu mengalihkan pandangannya ke ponsel. "Uh, gue ... punya dua adek. Gue anak pertama."

Todoko mengangkat kepalanya agar bisa menatap lelaki di depannya. Dia tidak salah dengar kan? Ta-tadi, Ichimatsu berkata tentang adiknya padanya kan?

"Eh? Uh," gumam Todoko, "Dua adek? Cewek atau cowok?"

"Cowok." Ichimatsu melepas _earphone_ -nya, serta menaruh ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku kemeja. "Yang pertama kelas dua SMP, yang kedua masih kelas lima SD."

Todoko tertawa kecil, "Wah seru dong, punya temen di rumah."

Lelaki itu mendengus, mengingat apa saja yang biasanya dia lakukan di rumah bersama kedua adiknya. "Gak juga. Terkadang seru, terkadang menyebalkan."

"Kalau adek lo nyebelin, itu pasti ngikutin lo."

"Haa? Apa maksud lo?"

Gadis itu tertawa lagi melihat ekspresi kesal si lelaki. Jarang sekali Ichimatsu menunjukkan ekspresi, jadi melihat wajah yang biasanya datar itu kini kesal rasanya aneh dan membuat Todoko ingin tertawa.

Ichimatsu mendengus, tangannya menyentil pelan dahi si gadis agar ia berhenti tertawa. Namun bukannya berhenti, tawa itu tetap ia dengar.

(Tapi rasanya mendengar tawa si gadis lebih baik dibanding melihat gadis itu tertunduk sedih.)


End file.
